jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Ogniołyk
OgniołykJak wytresować smoka. Przewodnik filmowy (ang. Hotburple) — gatunek smoka, blisko spokrewniony z Gronklem, pojawiający się po raz pierwszy w filmie Jak wytresować smoka 2, a także w serialu, w sezonie Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata. Przedstawiciel kamiennej klasy. Wygląd Ogniołyk bardzo przypomina Gronkla, choć ma większe ciało i skrzydła, a jego oczy osadzone są bardzo nisko. Tułów smoka jest szeroki i masywny, złożony z czterech segmentów przypominających spłaszczone kule. Gdy leży (co robi przez większość czasu), nieco się rozpłaszcza. Również jego głowa ma okrągły, spłaszczony kształt. Smok ma obszerną i głęboką paszczę, wyposażoną w krótkie i niezbyt ostre zęby. Małe żółte oczy osadzone są po bokach głowy, a nozdrza wydają się stosunkowo duże. Łeb smoka wieńczy para małych "uszu" w kształcie skrzydełek. Bardzo krótkie cztery łapy, choć w razie potrzeby pozwalają Ogniołykowi szybko chodzić, a nawet podbiec, rzadko są przez niego używane. Smok woli poruszać się z miejsca na miejsce dzięki dość dużym skrzydłom. Unosi się w powietrze, dźwigając ciężkie ciało z ziemi, po czym ląduje, po prostu opadając płasko na ląd. Skóra smoka jest chropowata i twarda, jak u wielu gatunków z kamiennej klasy. Ponadto jego ciało pokrywają twarde, bąblowate wypustki o nieco ciemniejszym kolorze. Co ciekawe, grzbiet smoka jest jaśniejszy, a spód ciemniejszy, w przeciwieństwie do większości smoków czy ogólnie zwierząt. Siedlisko i dieta Nieznane jest naturalne siedlisko Ogniołyków. Jedyny poznany przedstawiciel tego gatunku - Maruda - trzymany był na Aukcyjnej Wyspie przez Łowców Smoków, a po uwolnieniu przez Pyskacza razem ze swoim nowym właścicielem udał się na Berk. Według gry DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk smoki tego gatunku zamieszkują Caliban Caves. Ogniołyk zjada kamienie, rudy metali oraz minerały. Te zaś - przetopione w brzuchu - pozwalają na tworzenie lawy, którą potem może wykorzystać do ataku. Preferuje żelazo nad kamienie. Zachowanie i tesura Smoki te niemal całe swoje życie spędzają, śpiąc. Potrafią spać nawet podczas latania lub pożywiania się. Znajdując się na lądzie, są zbyt leniwe, by się poruszać, a jedyne ruchy wykonują głową, niezgrabnie odpychając się przednimi łapami. Niechętnie biorą udział w walce, która wymaga od każdego wojownika energii i zaangażowania. Ich rola ogranicza się do ogłuszania przeciwników poprzez potrącanie ich maczugą ogonową. W razie zagrożenia potrafią jednak zawzięcie walczyć, zwłaszcza w obronie swoich bliskich. Smoki te są również bardzo melancholijne, a ze względu na swój spokojny i niekonfliktowy charakter łatwo ulegają silniejszym od siebie. Cieszą się każdym okazanym im zainteresowaniem. Jest to gatunek łatwy do wytresowania ze względu na spokojną naturę. Wystarczy zainteresować się smokiem i okazać mu przyjazne nastawienie. Smok nie atakuje kogoś, kto odnosi się do niego z wrogością, ale bardzo szybko zawiązuje się nić porozumienia z kimś, kto rzeczywiście jest wobec niego przyjaźnie nastawiony. Wytresowane osobniki, choć wciąż leniwe, są bardzo lojalne, pomocne i darzą szacunkiem oraz zaufaniem swojego właściciela. W jego obronie potrafią stać się agresywne i zaatakować, choć zdarza się to niezwykle rzadko. Moce i umiejętności Ogień thumb|Potężny ogień Ogniołyka Ogień Ogniołyka jest niemal identyczny, co ogień Gronkla. Wytwarzany jest z połkniętych kamieni topionych w brzuchu dzięki podpaleniu ich za pomocą tlenu lub heptanu. Smok potrafi strzelać jedynie kulami ognia, które mogą mieć niszczącą siłę. Ze względu na duże rozmiary tułowia, smok potrafi zjeść dużą ilość kamieni i zgromadzić spory zapas lawy. Ogon Podobnie jak Gronkiel, Ogniołyk posiada ogon w kształcie maczugi, którym potrafi zadać poważne obrażenia przeciwnikowi - bez trudu jest w stanie powalić na ziemię kilkunastu łowców, trącając ich ogonem w czasie lotu. Umiejętności bojowe Bardzo rzadko okazywane, zdolności bojowe tego smoka są zaskakująco dobre. Rozjuszony, walczący w czyjejś obronie smok jest w stanie ogłuszyć kilku ludzi naraz. Jego silne łapy i szczęki potrafią wyrwać wielką kratę ze skalnej ściany. Etapy rozwoju Hotburple Egg.png|Jajo Hotburple Hatchling.png|Pisklę Hotburple F2.png|Dorosły osobnik Hotburple Titan.png|Tytan Jajo Jajo Ogniołyka pojawia się tylko w grach. Ma owalny kształt, a jego skorupa jest żółtawa. Pokrywają ją twarde zrogowacenia w kształcie pęcherzy bądź kamieni o brązowym kolorze. Pisklę Pisklę Ogniołyka pojawia się tylko w grach. W przeciwieństwie do większości piskląt, młode tego smoka ma głowę dość małą w stosunku do reszty ciała, skrzydła zaś są nienaturalnie duże. Skóra nie jest pokryta tak wieloma wypustkami, jak w przypadku osobnika dorosłego. Tytan Tytaniczny Ogniołyk pojawia się tylko w grach. Jego skóra zmienia barwę na jasną, niebieskawą, z ciemnymi i jasnymi plamami. Jego wypustki ulegają powiększeniu, a na grzbiecie wyrasta rząd kolców, których smok w formie dorosłej nie posiada. Słabości Pojawienie się ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata W odcinku ''Aukcja na miarę bohaterów opowiedziana jest historia wytresowania Marudy. Smok jest początkowo zniewolony przez Łowców Smoków, jednak ze względu na swój bardzo spokojny charakter nie jest nawet trzymany w klatce, wędruje jedynie po lasach i obozowiskach, szukając kamieni, które pożera. Jest źle traktowany przez Łowców, którzy go wyśmiewają i kopią. Gdy zauważa go Pyskacz, od razu wpadają sobie ze smokiem w oko, a gdy mężczyzna zostaje później uwięziony, Marudę dopada szał bojowy i powala kilku strażników oraz uwalnia swojego nowego przyjaciela. Chwilę później Pyskacz dosiada już Marudy i od tej pory żyją razem. ''Jak wytresować smoka 2 Ogniołyk pojawia się po raz pierwszy w wydanym przed serialem filmie ''Jak wytresować smoka 2. Jedynym znanym i zauważonym przedstawicielem tego gatunku jest Maruda - smok Pyskacza. W większości scen towarzyszy on swojemu właścicielowi, lecz przeważnie śpi. Budzi się tylko wówczas, gdy słyszy wrzask Pyskacza, wydającego jakieś komendy, lub gdy mężczyzna zirytuje go swoim zachowaniem. Maruda walczy w bitwie pod Smoczym Sanktuarium, gdzie jego rola ogranicza się do powalenia łuczników swoim ogonem, a przez część walk Pyskacz biega na własnych nogach, gdyż jego smok prawdopodobnie okazuje się zbyt leniwy. Później Ogniołyk zostaje zabrany przez Oszołomostracha Drago, a podczas bitwy o Berk, razem z innymi smokami, przechodzi na stronę Szczerbatka i ostrzeliwuje wielką bestię ogniem. Maruda wita się ze swoim właścicielem, opadając na niego całym swoim ciałem. ''Jak wytresować smoka 3 W trzeciej odsłonie filmu Maruda ponownie pojawia się u boku swojego pana, ale pełni raczej trzecioplanową funkcję. Pyskacz podróżuje na nim w czasie relokacji mieszkańców Berk, a pod koniec filmu zdejmuje mu siodło, pozwalając odejść do Ukrytego Świata. Znani przedstawiciele Z filmów i serialu *Maruda Z gier DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk *Defender Hotburple *Basket Case *Bedrock Terror *Chartooth DreamWorks Dragons: Titan Uprising *Beachcomber *Blistering Belcher *Bush-Wacker *Floe Hotburple *Hearty Hotburple W grach DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk School of Dragons Ogniołyk pojawił się wraz z aktualizacją 24 października 2014 roku. Jego jajo kosztuje 375 gemów i wykluwa się 12 godzin. Smok posiada własną animację. Ciekawostki *Podczas gdy Gronkiel lubi jeść każdy rodzaj skał, Ogniołyk preferuje zjadać rudy metali. *Smok przesypia większość życia. Śpi nawet podczas lotu lub zjadania posiłku. *Jedyne polskie tłumaczenie nazwy tego gatunku pojawia się w książce ''Jak wytresować smoka. Przewodnik filmowy. *Jest, obok Gronkla, jednym z najwolniejszych poznanych gatunków. Przypisy Zobacz też en:Hotburple es:Hotburple ru:Гориолет pt-br:Bafoquente Kategoria:Gatunki smoków Kategoria:Gatunki z filmów Kategoria:Kamienna klasa Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:Gatunki z serialu Kategoria:Ogniołyki Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Dawn of New Riders